Unfulfilled Dreams
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: ...If she were totally honest with herself, she wondered where she would have been if all of this hadn't happened in the heat of the moment. And all that was left was silence. ADEN BELLE GEOFF MELODY Fic. Prequel to What If I Told You
1. Chapter 1 Interlude

Chapter One

The round green and blue checked queen sized bed was fully occupied on that Saturday morning. Although Queen sized, it only allowed two people to sleep comfortably, a third would be too much of a squeeze, thus it being fully occupied. Belle Taylor, however, was used to waking up, sprawled across the bed and being alone.

This morning was not the case.

The brunette girl sat sleepily up, her hair sticking up in a frizz. She ran her hands through it in an attempt to smoothed it, and got her middle finger stuck in a knot. Whatever she had gotten up to lat night must have been pretty wild.

A blond male just woke up beside her, the duvet half covering his body. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything much last night." he looked down at the bedside. "Well..." he started correcting himself. "We drank a lot."

"God, I don't even remember." Belle sighed and let her body fall into a lying position again. "And don't say it. I know I smell like a bad hangover."

"It has a smell? Hmm. I didn't know." Aden answered, yawning. "Anyway, its four o clock in the morning. We should get some more sleep."

Belle agreed with a sleepy grunt, not having noticed the time on the twenty-four hour clock. She had just closed her eyes again when she opened her right again and asked. "What did we do last night?" she said suspiciously, but a wink from Aden made her forget about it. "It couldn't have been anything other than talking, anyway. We're only friends."

"That old excuse. Only friends. Yeah, Belle, we're friends, but we were a hell of a lot more last night."

She sighed. She remembered. "I know. Look, hadn't you better get home? School starts in a few hours and it's the first day of the new school year."

"Why do I have to go home for that?"

"Umm, well, your school bag, your Uniform..." Belle grinned and gave him a playful (very week, considering she was still really tired) shove. "I'll see you then. And only you could be the one to get me drunk on a school night."

"It's what I do best."

He gradually stood up and walked out the door, grinning as he closed it. Belle sighed once he had left, his absence made her unnerved. She had never liked sleeping, but trying to get back to sleep in the dead silence was too hard. She couldn't explain it, it was almost like a weird phobia.

She decided the best thing to do was to put her ipod on and listen to music, at a low volume, just so she'd have something else to concentrate on besides the nothingness. She switched off the lights, and used her Ipod Speaker controller to switch it on and select a song. Ironically, a song with the lyrics 'I wish you were here' played.

She had slowly fallen asleep and ended up waking up to her alarm and the song 'Light Up The Sky' by Yellowcard. this was her favourite song, so she took time to just lie and listen before getting dressed and climbing down the stairs to find Irene setting up the breakfast table for four people.

"Morning Sunshine. I heard two people bashing around at four o clock. Any idea who that could have been?"

Innocently, Belle shook her head. Irene must have eagle ears, she thought, to have heard both her and Aden.

At that moment, Geoff came out of the bathroom, stinking horribly like aftershave.

"I'd cut down on it next time." Belle coughed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Best Of You

Chapter two

Still laughing at Geoff's horrified expression when she had tactfully broken it to him that he smelled like someone she'd never want to see again, Belle walked up the pathway that lead up to the Jefferys' house. She was nervous because Aden's dad was home, and hoped it wouldn't be him who opened the door to her.

Unfortunately, it was Larry Jefferys who answered, swinging the glass door open so that belle was surprised it didn't shatter.

"What." he barked at her, spitting as he did. Belle took a smart step back. "Are you looking for Aden?"

"Yeah, I am..." she began, when he himself came out the door and barged past his father. "Come on." he said and they set off towards Summer Bay High School.

"He's in a bad mood." Aden said. "I found him when I came home at half four in the morning, getting smashed, fully clothed in a freezing cold bath. He seemed to think it was my fault."

For the rest of the journey not another word was exchanged, until they were spotted by two male figures, who were both waving to Belle and casting Aden half curious, half what-the-hell-are-you-doing looks.

"It's Bible boy and the book worm. You should go." he said, and with that, knowing he wouldn't be angry, Belle ran off to meet her friends.

It was a very disturbing thought that Aden Jefferys, the person who he hated most, was walking so close to his housemate/secret crush Belle Taylor, and Geoff was displeased. Wasn't it enough that she was cozying up to somebody besides him, but Aden, who was probably the most rude, arrogant dickhead he had ever met, who was so unholy and so unlike him. Why was it that the only reason Belle picked Aden over him was probably because he read the bible and went to church, yes, that was it. That was the only reason, she hated god. He was sure of it. Well, he hated Aden, and with a passion, usually he wouldn't wish this on anyone, but he was sure god would send him straight to hell.

Lucas didn't know Aden Jefferies very well, only from the stories Geoff had told him, about the way he bullied him and Annie about their religion, but other than that, he never had much else to do with him, he wasn't in many of his classes and he doubted Aden spent _his_ lunch break in the library, like he did, unless detention was taking place in there.

"Hey Belle." Geoff grinned, and although she smiled back at him, he noticed her giving Lucas a much more warm welcome. This was a joke. First Aden was upstaging him, now his best friend. Whoever had told him he was good-looking had definitely been lying, otherwise Belle would be talking to him. They walked on, Geoff hanging his head low in jealousy as he heard Belle and Lucas laughing about something.

"So, how come you were hanging out with Aden?" Lucas asked. "I mean, he isn't exactly a nice guy, is he?"

Belle shot him an angry look, and her voice had a slight angry tone in it. "You don't know anything about it."

"Come on Belle, I've heard stories about him, it's not like there's anything good about the guy, is there? I heard what he did to Geoff and Annie, and what he's done to a million others."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, of all people Lucas. Your not usually one to make your mind up about someone after hearing some pathetic stories from bible boy."

"It's not like you can tell me anything positive about the guy! But if you can, feel free to share it."

Belle paused. She obviously couldn't tell Lucas, but if she couldn't do that, what excuse could she use to get him off her back?

"Well." she smiled. "He is seriously good in bed."


	3. Chapter 3 More Than Friends

Chapter 3

Leaving him perplexed and slightly disgusted, Belle walked away without another word, probably avoiding having to explain herself, Lucas thought bitterly. It was bad enough that she had slept with someone three days after having broken up with her boyfriend of almost two years, but it being Aden. He was obviously just going to screw with her, and Belle had always avoided relationships where there was a risk of being screwed, that was what she had told him, in confidence, she had told him that she was afraid of it, that was when they were still together, and he had promised her he was nothing like those other guys. But then again, she had turned out to be that kind of girl.

"What does she mean, he was really good in bed? How would she know? That's disgusting! They aren't even married, let alone in love." Geoff said, sickly.

Lucas sighed. "Welcome to the real world, Geoffrey."

As always, the same group of students who arrived to school a little earlier than they had to be there, were hanging around their lockers, laughing, whispering, slagging, worrying. Aden Jefferys was one of the people who seemed to do the 'slagging' part quite a lot. People who went by him and his friends often fell victim to a cruel joke. But the small group of seventeen-year old guys were missing one small thing that Monday morning - Aden. This was strange, Aden liked to get out of the house as early as possible and get back as late as possible, so normally if he didn't arrive in the school by seven o'clock, it meant he wasn't coming in. But Belle knew better, she knew Aden was here, but of course she didn't tell his confused friends about where he was, but she knew all too well.

"Where is he, Belle?" one of the guys shouted after her. "He said he'd be here."

"We all know Aden can't keep promises." she muttered.

They didn't hear her, and she was glad, because she didn't like talking to Aden's idiotic friends. The only person she wanted to speak to right now was him personally. Belle knew where to go, so she let her feet automatically carry her out the back of the school, across the courtyard, to an old bike shed half hidden by a bunch of dead oak trees.

It was his hideout place, his recreation spot. Not many people went near the shed, but it was actually in good condition on the inside, it was clean and tidy anyway, except for one corner which Aden occupied.

"Hey." Belle said softly, squatting down beside him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Did your dad do something else to you?" she persisted.

Aden shook his head again. "It's just, school. I don't see the point. The HSC is pointless and crap. I don't know why i bothered coming this year. I mean, I can understand you doing it, but lets face it, I'm not exactly going to do well enough on my HSC to get a decent career out of it."

"But it's not everything, the HSC, you can get more out of this year than a stupid certificate."

"Like what?"

"Like, experience..."

"For what exactly?"

"Aden, don't tell me your thinking of dropping out already. Give it a month."

"Friends don't usually try and sentence people to a month of practically jail."

Belle smiled. "But we're more than just friends. You said it yourself."


	4. Chapter 4 Bible Quotes and Anger

Chapter 4

"Where is Aden Jefferys?" the substitute history teacher asked, in a questioning tone. "Have any of you seen him today? Is he sick, or just late?"

Geoff raised his hand. "Sorry, Miss Brooks, I saw him today, on the way to school. He was with my friend, Belle, but I didn't see them at school."

"Thank you, Mr. Campbell. Sarah Kan... Ah, hello Aden. Nice to see you. And Belle, how nice of you to join us. Take your seats please. I'm marking you late." in that moment as she was about to say Sarah Kanaan's name, the two, slightly sweaty and uncomfortable looking, seventeen year olds burst through the door.

"Sorry." they both mumbled, and went to sit down at their desks that were horizontally opposite each other, at the back of the classroom. Aden 'accidentally' brushed against Belle's hand to pass her a note without being spotted by Lauren Brooks, who was pretty strict when it came to any form of miss-behaving in class, but was generally nice and understanding.

"Okay, so you had an essay to write for Mr. Copeland, is that correct...? Yes Mr. Jefferys?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me Miss, but because Mr. Copeland said he wouldn't be here today I thought he meant we had two days to get the assignment in. I was going to do it over the course of the two nights, you see."

"Or just do it tonight." Belle muttered and several people laughed. Aden grinned at her.

"That's enough class. Did Mr. Copeland tell you to do the essay over two nights? No. he left me a note, saying I was to collect the essays and that he told you that at the end of class. Did you not hear, Aden? Weren't you paying attention?"

"Can't say I was listening most attentively..." he smiled.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr, Jefferys?"

"No, miss. Not at all." he spluttered, trying to keep a straight face, and failing.

Lucas slammed his locker door closed, not in anger, but in simple attempt to resist the stiffness of the latch.

"Angry, Holden?" a familiar voice shouted from the other end of the corridor. "Novel not going well?"

"Shut your face Aden." he growled. "It's going fine, thank you. And no, I am not angry." he took a deep breath. Letting go... he thought. "How come you were laughing in class today? You could hardly control yourself."

"Well, it wasn't the only reason, but did you see her trousers were like, half down?"

"No, only because I don't look around that particular area, especially not on a teacher. Sorry if I don't share your twisted mind that looks at forty year old teachers backsides." Lucas grimaced, and started walking towards the library.

"Come back. I'm all lonely." he mocked, but soon stopped, as he got a nasty hit on the shoulder from Belle. "Be nice to him, you ass."

"Nice to see you too, Belle. Didn't know you cared so much about our little bookworm who hides from school bullies in the library." he pulled her body against his and rested his head on top of hers.

"I dated that guy, remember?"

"And that's important why? I dated loads of girls. I don't care when someone insults them."

"That's because you didn't have feelings for them, Jefferys." she pulled away and punched him lightly. "I'll see you later. I'm going to catch up with Geoff."

"Just make note of the bible quotes, might come in handy when he entices you into his god preacher class."


	5. Chapter 5 An Unusual Assignment P1

Chapter 5

Enticement into Geoff's bible class didn't come up that lunch break, but Belle thought it was just as bad. She understood that he had faith and everything, but it was really going too far when he started thinking God would send girls that used words like 'bitch', and 'damn' to hell. If he really did, she'd better start getting over her phobia of fire.

"It just really upset me, Belle. What would you think if your little sister started using such graphic terms in her everyday speech?"

"I'd tell her good on you for widening you vocabulary." she responded cheerfully, giving her milkshake a last slurp with the straw and getting up from her seat. "I think I'll mitch the rest of the day."

"You can't do that!" Geoff looked alarmed. "It's dishonest, and a sin..."

"Really? Did God tell Moses "_Thou Shall Not Skip School_"? Fascinating. I should have payed attention when people tried to teach me the bible when I was six."

"It isn't in the ten commandments. How could you think that?" he almost laughed at the fact Belle was so un-clued up about the old testament, completely missing the sarcasm.

Belle shook her head pityingly, swung her bag over her shoulder, left Geoff sitting there thinking she thought not skipping school was one of the ten commandments, and started walking back in direction school. She wasn't actually going to mitch, what on the first day back, it wasn't like they would do that much work. She'd save the whole skipping school thing until a day she felt she had to, she never did it just for the sake of it, unlike _somebody_ she knew.

She was right in thinking that Aden wouldn't show up for their last three classes, so she could count on not being distracted during her double Science with Mr. Jouls (who was a new teacher), and study period.

"Today class..." the high, horrible, weird voice of Belle's Science Teacher began. "We will not be doing any experiments."

Several cheers erupted from the back rows, several groans from a few other students (and several corners of mouths twitched at the sound). Experiments had their ups and downs, an up being you were allowed to get out of learning stuff and talk to your friends while pouring liquids into graduated cylinders, a down being having to write up a lab report for every single experiment, including a list of equipment, a diagram, the method, the result and the conclusion. It was very time consuming homework to say the least.

"We will not be doing anything from the book, either..." Mr. Jouls was interrupted by a bunch of latecomers. Although the bell had just gone, he looked at them with stern eyes. Belle craned her neck to see who was amongst them - John Filler, Kieran Gregory, and to her surprise Aden had decided to show. There was another person behind the three (who, admittedly showed up late almost every time) guys.

"Mr. Jefferys, Mt. Filler, Mr. Gregory... okay, you can sit down this once. Next time I'm reporting you." he said warningly. "And who do we have here? Mr. Campbell?" even Mr. Jouls sounded surprised. "Someone who's usually so punctual, too! Well, I suppose I'll let you off, it wouldn't be fair, to report you, would it? Sit." he ordered. Aden could hardly keep himself from laughing, how could anyone expect to take that voice seriously?

"As I was saying to the people who actually bothered to come early to the class a teacher with an annoying sounding voice taught..." a perfectly ordinary sound came from his mouth, and he grinned.

The class erupted into laughter. Belle could not explain what she, and everyone else, found so funny, just the fact that he could put on such a convincing voice, or the fact that he was a fool, how could anyone take him as seriously as the other teachers when they knew he could be easily fooling them.

"Seriously, you should have seen your faces. You didn't make a sound, but your shoulders were going twitch, twitch, twitch. No guys, I am not your Science teacher, Mr. Jouls. He actually does have a weird voice. Mr. Jouls has kindly agreed to let me disturb his classes today. Okay, actually, he's out sick, but he said not to bother getting in a substitute, and asked if I could come in to talk to you today instead of next week when the rest of the school will be doing what I'm doing. The good news is, we aren't doing Science, Biology, Chemistry or Physics. The bad news is, it is pretty boring."

"Do we have to?" Aden called out, loudly. As Belle sat behind him, she could aim a good kick at his leg. He winced in pain. "Yeah, she just injured me. I have to go to the Hospital."

"You can go after class. Maybe a little walking therapy would do your leg good. Because that's what we are going to be doing. We'll be leaving here shortly, and taking a walk around the village, stopping at public places as well as landmarks. You will be going in pairs, and you'll each have a sheet with the names of the places on. You must go to each stop with your partner and write down what you use that place for, if it's for hanging out, making out, or dining out." he paused for a second, then moved on. "Also, each pair will get a camera. If your partner does homework there, and you sunbathe there, for example, your partner will take a picture of you doing what they do and vice versa. Okay?"

"And the point in this, is...?"

"I'll explain at the end of the session. Okay? Pick up a camera and a sheet at the door, Choose your partner, set off."


	6. Chapter 6 An Unusual Assignment P2

Chapter 6

"Belle!" Aden pulled her by the shoulder over to where he was standing. "Do you see any point in this thing?"

"No." she admitted. "I think he's having us on or something. Have you seen the list?" she pointed to the last location printed at the bottom of the page. "...lastly, visit the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Yabbie Creak Road, and go up the stairs, and stand in the middle room. This will be our meeting place where we can compare our sheets."

"Let's just not do this." Aden groaned. "It sounds like it'll be crap. We can easily just head off home, I overheard that Kieran was going to."

"And just because he does it we'll do it? No, I don't think so. Come on, I'm sure there can be other things we can get up to while we're doing the exercise."

At this comment he smiled. "I like the way you think."

"I didn't mean _that_." Belle rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can ever think about?"

"Hey, can you blame me?"

They left the classroom, and followed the rest of the pairs out of the school, but when they reached the gates they all went their separate ways. The first thing on their list was the stone circle near the bay, the second was Stuarts Point, the third the diner, and the fourth the abandoned warehouse.

"Who meets up in a warehouse anyway? Couldn't we just meet back in the labs? This is stupid."

"Aden, you've made your opinion on this very clear. Maybe we should get this over with and we'll skip the meeting, okay?"

"How about we go straight to the meeting, instead? I'm interested in what the sops have to say about a stone circle. Or we could just go back to yours and make out. That would be my preference, but whatever."

Belle didn't bother responding, because he knew well what the answer would be, but she smiled at him all the same. "We'll do both."

"What go to the meeting and then make out?" he looked ridiculously hopeful.

"Do the exercise and go to the meeting, you ass. Here, snap." They had reached the bay and stone circle, and Belle lifted the camera and took a half hearted shot of Aden.

"I thought we were meant to write down something...?"

"And I thought you wanted to get it over and done with. Catch." she tossed the camera over to him, which he very nearly dropped.

"Turn the flash off..." she started, but was too late. The bright light came and she blinked.

"Sorry." he grinned. "Here, I'm going to sit down for a second. Anyway, why do they call it a stone circle when it's a semi circle?"

Belle sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because the people who built it thought the whole generation would be clueless about geometry, but that's just you."

"I can tell the difference between a stone and semi circle though."

"...but not between a square and rectangle, or a corresponding and right angle." she laughed, and looked up at him. "But seriously, I have no clue. Maybe it used to be a circle."

"Probably. But you'd think they'd re-name it."

"You would, wouldn't you?" she now lifted her head up and looked directly at him. "But then again, people don't always do what they should do. The stone semi-circle sounds a little crap, anyway." Belle didn't know where this conversation was going, after all, they were discussing a semi circle of rocks. "Are you ready to move on yet?" she asked quietly.

"Not quite." he didn't quite know what he was doing, but his insides were screaming at him to do so, but he leaned in and kissed her.

Belle was taken by surprised. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but that was if you counted the couple of drunken ones the previous night, this was something quite different. It lasted, for what seemed like hours until Aden slowly withdrew his head. "I think I'm ready now." he breathed quietly.

She nodded, and they hastily got up. They weren't embarrassed about what had happened, just surprised, because it was so unexpected. Silently, they walked on to the other two stops. They didn't exchange many words, but glanced at each other from time to time, smiling slightly.

Finally they had all six pictures, and as they made their way to the abandoned warehouse, they filled out the spaces on their sheets quickly, and folded them in half and stuck them in their bags.

"What did you write?" Aden asked.

"Well, I said I ate a lot in the diner."

"Me too. But I guess you can't do much else there." he laughed haughtily.

"I guess not. I bet everyone would have written that. I wonder if that guy expected us to write something original for that one."

"Well, if he did we should probably teach him not to expect too much from eighteen year old, artificial teenagers." he stopped in his tracks. "Here it is. God it looks like a dump. I hope he brought something for us to sit on."


	7. Chapter 7 The Warehouse

Chapter 7

A musty, horrible smell attacked their senses as they set foot inside the abandoned warehouse and took a quick look around. Abandoned was a good word for it - a big open space that was completely, utterly empty. Belle hastily pulled out her sheet from her bag and read '...go up the stairs, and stand in the middle room. This will be our meeting place where we can compare our sheets.'

"The stairs doesn't look very stable. That guys having us on."

"What, are you scared?" Belle scoffed. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"And your just getting that off the Dr. Pepper bottles. I'm serious, the stairs could collapse or something. Or he could be a psycho, and has Mr. Jouls kidnapped." she could hear the joke in Aden's voice now, and she was glad to hear his humorous side again, because whenever he voiced his fears, hers seemed more real.

"Maybe he was Mr. Jouls and he's a psycho." Aden considered, but he now walked on, and took a few steps up the metal stairs.

"Well what do you know, it's stable." Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this guy is legit. He's just eccentric."

"Like John?" he raised his eyebrows. "I don't think anyone is that bad, though. I think they exaggerated him."

"It was a sitcom. They exaggerate everything in them. He was funny, though."

The top of the warehouse wasn't very exciting - hardly different, except there were rooms instead the one big open space. The middle room was the only with a door, and it had a sign on it. "here plzzz".

"I think he means 'Here Please'." Aden deduced from it.

"No, are you serious?!" Belle gasped in the most sarcastic way possible. "I would _never_ have guessed that."

Aden shot her a hurt look and pushed the door open. It was half the size of a closet, looked wet, and was empty. Maybe he wasn't there yet. Belle took a confused step forward.

"It's like a claustrophobic nightmare. How are twenty students meant to fit in here? Maybe we should go back." Aden tugged at her hand, but Belle's curiosity won over.

"We should wait." she decided. "Maybe he sees us one-on-one."

"Belle, Aden?" a familiar voice came from behind them, but it made both jump all the same. It was Geoff, and Melody, who looked as confused as they felt. "Why are we here?"

"No idea. Perhaps it's a joke. Perhaps not. We were thinking he was just a really big eccentric with a love for small places."

"Actually, that's what I thought, Aden was convinced he was a psycho who had Mr. Jouls kidnapped and tied up while he killed us all."

Geoff felt a pang of jealousy as he watched _them_ together. It pained him to see the looks of affection Aden gave her, the way the held her hand and the way Belle never shook him off, the way Belle never payed attention to him, Geoff. She hardly knew Aden before the previous night, he was sure, and she had known him for almost a whole year. Maybe the problem was Melody, she didn't want to get in the way of him and Melody, that was it, she thought he and Melody were together so she was keeping herself occupied until he was free again.

"Only four bothered to show up? Just as well." Aden, Belle, Melody and Geoff hadn't noticed the presence of a fifth person in the room now, unmistakably the voice of the person who had set them the task. Suddenly, the door was slammed and a key was shoved into a lock.

"Sit." he ordered. "I think I have some explaining to do. SIT!" he exclaimed as everyone but Melody sat down, who looked paralysed with fear.


	8. Chapter 8 The Scare

Chapter 8

"I said SIT DOWN!" he was getting frustrated now. "Or do you want to be the first?"

Melody shook her head, but it wasn't the only thing that was shaking. Her arms, legs whole body was shaking, shaking, shaking uncontrollably. She backed away into a corner and let herself fall against the wall and slouch down onto the floor.

"Right, now that that bitch has decided to calm down." the man said. "I think i have some explaining to do. I will do it calmly. If any of you even tries to escape while I've let my guard down..." he pulled something out of his pocket. "You'll be the first."

"What is it?" Belle whispered quietly. She and Aden were sitting so close together they could pick up even the faintest sound either of them made, which was to their advantage.

"It's a vxx3." he responded just as faintly, trying to get a closer look at the object. "Definitely."

"What's that? You know I don't speak guy language. Is it a phone? The Motorola v3xx, you mean?"

"No. It's gun." he said it plainly and calmly, his eyes staring out in front of him. They looked almost empty. "I guess I was sort of right."

Belle shook her head. She didn't know how they got themselves into this, this couldn't be happening. She watched as the man pulled a wooden chair, that they hadn't noticed before as it was hidden in the shadows of the room, in front of the door and sat down on it. He spoke again. "Alright. First of all, I think I should tell you my name - I'm XY1098."

"Sorry?" Geoff's voice cracked.

"It's my code name. I can't tell you my real one, can I? What kind of thicko would I be then? You'd go straight to the cops when I let you out." he smiled. "I will let three of you out. I'll kill one of you. Unless... unless you tell me everything you know about Jack Holden."

This took everyone by surprise. Why would he want to know about Jack? Their thoughts were obviously reflected on their faces.

"I'll tell you why once you tell me everything you know." he offered.

"He moved here three years ago, he has one brother, Lucas, who is in our year, and a father, Tony." Geoff offered.

"What about the mother? I need more detail. Tell me everything." he didn't sound impressed with Geoff's feeble attempt at satisfying him, so Belle spoke up.

"Kate Holden died after getting hit by a car. They moved to Summer Bay and Jack got a job at Yabbie Creek Police Station. he got married to Martha McKenzie, they got divorced and he got together with Sam Tolhurst, who's real name was Kylie Deeks. She had a son called Rory. They got married and Sam died. I'm sorry, that's all we know. I haven't had much to do with him, ever, like..."

"Great, so I trapped the wrong bunch of people. I was hoping to get my claws into Lucas. Okay, well I think I owe you guys an explanation. I'm a fair sort of guy, you know."

"I'll bet." Aden muttered.

"Jack Holden owes me a lot of money. I'm not looking for the money anymore though. I'm a moneylender, and I charge high interest. he never payed back. The sum has gotten so high there's no possible way of anyone getting that much. Like a bank has the right to a collateral if someone can't pay back a loan, I require one. His life."

"What?" Belle looked at him in blank horror.

Then, several things happened at once. The door was blasted open, the man gave a horrifying scream as two men in blue launched themselves onto of him and dragged him out of the room, and another police officer came into the room.

"Aden Jefferys, Belle Taylor, Geoffrey Campbell, Melody Jones?" he said.

The four teenagers nodded, scared. What had happened? How did they know... where they were? How did they know about... everything?

"Come with me."

Belle's legs felt like jelly as she got up and followed the officer she recognised by sight from the station, but she kept looking back to make sure Aden, Geoff and Melody were right behind her. She didn't know what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9 Statements

Chapter 9

BELLE'S STATEMENT

"Tell us how he got you trapped in the warehouse." the steady voice of the police officer said to Belle as she nervously tapped her fingers on her legs.

"He came into our Science Class, and told us we wouldn't be doing any work that day, but that we would be doing a project type thing." she recounted. "He told us to pair up and to each take a sheet, and to take a camera between us. We were to visit the places on the sheet and write down what we use that place for, and take a picture of yourself doing what your partner does. The last place was the workhouse where we were all to compare sheets. It told us to go to the top floor, and the middle room."

"What happened when you and your partner Aden Jefferys left the school grounds?"

"When Aden and I left we first visited the Stone Circle, and we stalled there for a while. We were, um, talking. Then we visited The Diner, and Stuarts Point. Finally we went to the warehouse. Aden had his doubts about the place, but I persisted. So we went up. The middle room was small and narrow, very claustrophobic. Aden tried to make me go back outside, but I thought we should wait. Oh yeah, the room had a sign on it, saying 'here plzzz'. I was about to give in, but then Geoff and Mel came in."

"This is Geoffrey Campbell and Melody Jones?"

"Yes. Geoff and Melody were second to finish, and were also skeptical of the place, but when we were all about to leave, he came in and locked the door. He pulled a wooden chair we hadn't noticed before in the middle of the room and told us to sit down. We all obeyed immediately, but Melody was so frightened she was paralysed. I didn't blame her. Eventually her legs gave in and she slumped against the wall. He - sorry, I don't know his name - pulled out something from his pocket. I couldn't see what it was, and I asked Aden if he could. We were sitting very close together so he, the man, couldn't hear us. Aden told me it was a gun. The man went on to tell us if we told him everything we knew about Jack Holden he'd let us go. We gave him very basic information, and he seemed intrigued. He told us Jack owed him a lot of money. He was a money lender and he charged very high interest. The amount he owes him now, he says, is more than anyone could repay. He said like a bank would take a collateral, he had the right to one too - his life. That's when the cops came."

ADEN'S STATEMENT

"The dude was psycho. There he was, with a gun, telling us to spill on a cop we didn't know that well, and threatening to kill us." Aden was sitting slumped in his chair, legs crossed, arms folded.

"He threatened to kill you too?" the officer sounded interested. The Taylor girl hadn't mentioned this.

"Yeah, he said he'd kill one of us, unless we told about Holden, like. The guy was deluded, first he wanted to kill one of us, then Jack, then those fat dudes jumped on him. Interesting day, that was. I'd never been locked up with a psycho before. Well, not often." he smirked.

"How about you tell me about what happened when you got to the middle room, without the smart ass remarks, thanks." the kid awfully irritated him.

"Well me and Belle were like, about to leave, because we have better taste in places to hang out, thanks, when Bible Boy and Sister Melody came in."

"Them being Geoffrey Campbell and Melody Jones?"

"Yeah, right, whatever. Anyway, we were all locked up with the psycho and then the dudes in blue came into the picture and we ended up here."

MELODY'S STATEMENT

"It was so scary." the blond sobbed uncontrollably, face buried in her hands. "He had a gun and... and he said he'd kill one of us! I knew it would be me because I didn't sit down at his command, I would have, but he was so scary. I just froze on the spot. Then my legs gave in and I collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. And then he said he'd kill Jack!" the sobs continued. "I don't know him, but just the thought..."

"It's okay, Ms. Jones, just take it easy. What happened then?"

"Well, we told him a bit about Jack, and then the Officers came in."

GEOFF'S STATEMENT

"Geoffrey, what..." the very tired police officer started. It had been a long day, busting the criminal and then having to interview hysterical and sarcastic teenagers. He hoped this one would have a bit of sense.

"Excuse me, Luke." a female voice spoke. "But I need to take Geoffrey with me."

Luke the cop sighed angrily. "THIS IS AN INVESTIGATION SARA. Can't it wait?"

"No, I had to contact next of kin immediately." Sara took a confused looking Geoff to the side.

"I'm sorry to tell you Geoff, but..."


	10. Chapter 10 The Promise

Chapter 10

They had been sitting in the waiting area of Yabbie Creek Police Station for what seemed like hours, waiting for all of them to finish giving their statements. The man still remained nameless, and he had been transported to the city awaiting a trial. Geoff and Belle were to be witnesses, and Aden and Melody were to be 'back-ups'. The reason, Belle thought, for only selecting her and Geoff was simply because the other two were either irresponsible and immature, or would piss their pants up at the stand. Court proceedings wouldn't run very smoothly with them two as witnesses, so make sure you can speak up there, the cop had told Belle in a low voice so that only she could hear.

"I wonder what the cop that asked us where Geoff was wanted. She sounded pretty serious to me. I hope everything's alright." Melody fretted. "Maybe I should let Annie know? Give her a call, perhaps?"

Belle shook her head. "No, I don't think we should worry her. Anyway, Geoff should probably tell her himself."

"Whatever it is, it can't be too bad." Aden thought aloud. "The worst thing it could be? What do you think?" when nobody seemed interested in guessing he added. "It will pass the time."

"Tell us your theory." Belle sighed, propping her head up with her hand. "We're just _dying_ to hear what it is."

"I don't have a theory, that's why I'm asking you. I wouldn't ask a question if I already had an answer for it, right? And besides, lay off the sarcastic tone, you're meant to be nice to me now."

"I've never been nice to you, why should it change now? Being locked up with a psycho for twenty minutes doesn't change how you treat the person." she said plainly, stretching.

"Take a hint." Melody said. "She's not interested."

"She was five hours ago. What's changed?" he looked a little disappointed.

Belle considered for a minute. "I don't know. I'll figure it out eventually, give me a few seconds... no wait, nothings changed, your still as big of an ass as you were when I kissed you." there was fake bitterness in her tone, and Aden finally realised it was a joke.

"But you are an ass, just so we're clear."

"No point in telling me something I already know. Hey, there's the 'eoff' in 'Meoff'. Or is the the 'off'? I don't know..."

But Belle and Melody had already rushed over to him. He stood there, looking straight ahead, seemingly concentrating on a pin stuck into the wall.

"I have to identify a body." he said calmly. "They think it's Annie. It was found near where she was staying with her friend, in the states. Apparently there was a lane with a dirt track and the body was found in the middle of it, there was no sign of physical injury. It was found this morning. Reports say it was to the effect of alcohol poisoning and drugs were also found in her system. It... it can't be her."

The strange thing was, he did not look upset. He did not cry, just stayed calm. He was telling himself it wasn't Annie, that it was just a coincidence she was found where Annie was staying, just a coincidence Annie hadn't called. But he knew it was. The identifying was just a formality.

"I don't think I can go through with it." he said finally. "Not alone."

"When do you have to leave?" Melody asked.

"Around now. I hate to ask but would someone come..." he looked a little embarrassed at asking.

"...with you? Of course." Melody got there first, before Belle, and Aden got the chance to make a sound. "How will we get there?"

Geoff looked a little taken aback at her eagerness, after all, this was his sister who could be dead. But he realised all three of them weren't processing it to be real because he didn't accept it. He watched Belle chew on her lip, and Aden look around, not knowing what to say.

"We'll all come." he said finally. "We can take her car to the airport." he added, indicating towards Belle. "If it runs."

"It runs perfectly fine." her voice came out shaky and unstable, the thought of Annie being dead was too hard to get into her head. But it might not be her. No, of course it wasn't. "Yes, we'll all go. We won't go to school, right? We'll get the plane to Chicago tonight, stay there two or three nights, and return. We won't do much the first day back, and I doubt we'd go in anyway after whats happened today."

"Thanks." Geoff said weekly. "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11 Chicago P1

Chapter 11

"Why is it that whenever you really want to be on time, something goes wrong and you're late?"

For the tenth time in five minutes, Geoff anxiously pulled his hand through his hair. What was taking them so long? According to the departure board, the plain should have left 10 minutes ago.

"What a stupid bunch of arses! Can't these people do anything right?! Seriously, this is the last time I'm ever using Chicago Airlines! They suck, man."

Aden was walking fast down towards Geoff, pushing aside little children on his way.

"Have you ever used Chicago Airlines before?" Belle asked, frowning. Aden stopped and turned around.

"No, but that isn't an excuse for treating us like this!" Aden replied and shook his head, which mostly reminded Belle of a stupid teacher she had back in primary school. He always shook his head when Belle asked a question where he thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"But if you haven't tried it before, how do you know they're that bad?" Melody pointed out.

"That's none of your business, Sister Melody. Go play with Bible boy and leave the grown-ups alone."

Melody bit her lip, to prevent herself from saying something inappropriate. But if she was going to be honest with herself, she would much rather spend her time with Geoff than Aden. Aden wasn't really her type of guy, so she went happily over to Geoff.

"That really wasn't necessary," Belle said when Melody was too far away to hear it.

"Oh, don't lecture me. You know, if you're going to continue with this nagging, I might have to kiss you just to shut you up. And I really don't want to kiss you, but you know… Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Oh, please." Belle said and rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that you enjoyed that kiss."

Aden shrugged. Belle sighed and walked over to Geoff and Melody with Aden giggling behind, and they all sat down, waiting for the next plain to Chicago…

After a few hours with Aden's terrible jokes, they finally arrived in Chicago, where a cab was waiting for them and took them to the hotel. When they arrived after a ridiculous traffic jam, they got their key cards and went up to the third floor, where their rooms were.

"Okay, Aden and Geoff, you two are in the same room and then I'll be in with Melody," Belle said when they arrived at the doors leading to their rooms.

"What?! Why do I have to be with Bible boy?"

"Because I don't want to be with you and I doubt that Melody does, so that leaves Bib... I mean Geoff."

Aden rolled his eyes. "Your just playing hard to get. You so want me."

"I don't think today is about me wanting you - not that I do, you disgusting pig."

"But I still don't want to be with Bible boy! What if he starts praying?!" the sad thing was, Aden sounded genuinely scared at the thought of it.

"It's not up for discussion! Now, go to your room and be a good boy."

Aden pouted and went over to the door leading to his and Geoff's room.

"Well, Bible boy, it looks like it's only you and me now. I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me," he said and winked at Belle before he walked in. Belle formed the word "sorry" to Geoff.

"It's okay. The Bible says that you should turn the other cheek, so that's what I'll do."

"But Aden is the type of guy who slaps the other cheek, so I'd be careful if I were you."

Geoff nodded before he went in to his room.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Belle asked once Geoff had closed the door.

"Is there any reason they shouldn't?"

"Oh, Melody, you're too pure. Someone should teach you the reality of life," Belle said before she went in to the room with a confused Melody entering right behind.

In the other room, Aden was done in the shower and came out with only a towel around his waist. Geoff looked at him for a second before he quickly looked away.

"Oh come on, Bible boy. You know you want me and we're here alone."

"I'm not attracted to boys. The Bible says it's wrong."

"Oh, screw the Bible. Who cares what the Bible says anyway?"

"I do," Geoff took a little break before he continued. "Aden, would you like to pray with me? Maybe the more people who pray for Annie to be safe, the more willing the lord will be to spare her."

Aden's eyes were suddenly wide open and he looked at Geoff like he was some sort of insect.

"For God's sake, Bible boy, it's not a life or death situation. She's already dead; you don't honestly think they'd call you if they didn't think it was her? It's just a formality. It's not like your phony God will bring her back to life because you put your hands together and talk to yourself."

On just a second, Geoff's eyes were filled with tears and he stormed out. He ran passed Melody who was on her way over to see him. Belle was just putting her foot outside the door when Geoff ran by.

"What the…" was all Belle managed to say before Aden came running.

"What did you do?!" she yelled after him, but he didn't hear her.

Aden caught up with Geoff outside the hotel.

"Look Bibl… Geoff, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with a situation like this."

Geoff wiped his eyes before replying. "Apology accepted. But what if Annie is gone?"

"Well, it's time to find out," Aden said as Melody and Belle came outside and together they walked to the mortuary.

When they got there, a man showed them in to a room where they had to leave their belongings due to security. They walked a bit further in, before a man told Aden, Melody and Belle to wait, because Geoff had to do this on his own.

"We'll be waiting here," Belle said and Geoff continued, all alone in the dark halls of the mortuary. He entered a room where man was waiting with a table. On the table there was a body with a white blanket that was covering the body so he couldn't see who it was.

"Are you ready?" the man asked. Geoff nodded and the blanket was pulled aside. When Geoff saw who the body was, he felt like screaming.


	12. Chapter 12 Chicago P2

Chapter 12

Geoff walked silently between Melody and Belle, head bent low. They had just left the mortuary. He had never experienced anything like the moment when the man lifted the cover up from the body of the fourteen year old girl. When he had seen her a pang of grief overwhelmed him. He could barely confirm whether it was his sister or not. It took him ten minutes to get his tongue around the next two words he had to say.

"Not her."

He should have felt relieved that it wasn't Annie - but the thought of somebody else now losing their daughter - sister, cousin, niece... he really felt for that family.

"So... what now?" Aden asked.

Belle sighed in exasperation. "Can't you give us time to process this? You should take the time to do so too, seeing as you were so sure she was dead."

"Hey, I was wrong, okay? Calm down. By the way, I'm so bunking in with you tonight, Belle."

She looked practically mortified at the thought. "Please, no, not him. Melody, tell him, not him!"

"I'm staying out of it. All I know is that I wouldn't mind sleeping with Geoff."

Aden raised his eyebrows, appreciating the perhaps deliberate mistake in the way Melody phrased her statement. Belle thought if someone didn't tell her something really depressing - and soon - she wouldn't be able to keep her laughter in much long.

"It's okay Belle, just calm down. She could have said something worse." he tried to reason with her. She spluttered for a second, but then managed to keep a straight face.

"What did I say? Not something..." Melody lowered her voice "...dirty?"

"Oh no... you just stated that you felt it was time to lose a particular vital piece of you... to Geoff. But, moving on..." Aden said quickly. "While we're on the subject of dirty things..."

"You said it wasn't!"

"... should we go back to the hotel? I mean, there's nothing to do here. This state is boring."

"Aden... did you honestly think Chicago was an independent state?" Belle asked, skeptically. How could he be so stupid, honestly? "Chicago, IL, dear. It's just a city."

"A very cold one and all." he replied.

The four of them returned to the hotel, and decided to walk up the stairs instead of the lift, as it very often got stuck, and nobody wanted to be stuck with Aden in a confined space for too long.

"So, can we do the room swap?" Aden pleaded with Belle, a pained expression on his face. "He'll be praying again." he added in a low voice.

"Fine. But Just because we share a bed does not mean you get any 'perks'."

Aden shrugged his shoulders, pushing her into the room. "That's what you say now. Tonight it'll be a different story." he winked at her.

"It is 'tonight' and I still don't want to." she rolled her eyes and let herself flop down onto the bed.

"You don't actually think you can avoid a second kiss for much longer?" Aden scoffed.

"I'm not trying to avoid it!" she propped herself up. "I'm waiting for the right moment." she pushed back on the bed so that she was lying on the cushion. "And between getting attacked by a psycho to identifying a body there hasn't been one."

"What about now?"

"Still not..." Belle shook her head pityingly, leaning in closer to him, as he was now lying beside her. "But unfortunately I'm too tempted. So I guess it's now or never, and usually I'd say never, but I'm bored... actually, wait, I'm not that desperate." she then reconsidered. "I need to take a shower."

"Belle, your killing me!" Aden pleaded, getting up after her. "Otherwise I'm going to have to spring it on you."

"You wouldn't do that, you want the kiss to be just as special as I do." she winked. "Join me in the shower and your dead, by the way."

"Well, seeing as I don't have a desire to be killed... I guess I'll refrain from it." he sighed, forging upset. "But seriously, Belle... whenever's right for you."

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that. I'm impressed."


	13. Chapter 13 Back To Reality

Chapter 13

2 days later

After having recovered from a not so relaxing break to Chicago, the four returned home after Geoff had made sure Annie was fine and safe with her friend in the city. Their unofficial absence from school had caused some talk around, but rumors they were. Aden had to laugh at some of the things people were saying. Although the death scare and the attack should have brought Geoff, Melody, Belle and Aden closer as a group, they all went their separate ways again - when they had arrived back in Summer Bay Aden hadn't exchanged a word with Melody or Geoff, Belle only talked to Geoff when he was at home and they weren't studying and she didn't see Aden much around school, nor Melody, who seemed to have disappeared into the study room and never came back. Although the year was only staring, the HSC was nevertheless coming their way.

"Belle!" Geoff called out, just as she was getting ready to leave. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Let me guess, you want us to come to North Carolina to identify another body?" Belle joked.

He smirked, not appreciating her humor. "Not exactly. I just... I'm just worried about something. I think I have to get away for a while. Clear my head, like. I did something horrible."

"Oh, please, as if Bible Boy could ever commit a sin."

"Your starting to sound like Aden. Have you not wondered why Melody hasn't shown herself around here lately and avoided us at school?"

"I thought she was just studying for exams. What did you say to her, Geoffrey?"

"We sort of... in the hotel room... had... relations. You know. Sex." as soon as he realized he said that word he clasped his hand in front of his mouth.

Belle stared at him. "Do you honestly think that's a sin? Come on, Geoff. If you both wanted it..."

"But her mothers so angry! She's told her not to come near me."

"Wait, she told her _mom_?" she giggled. "Were you that bad?"

"I don't know..." he looked so confused, Belle really didn't have the heart to tease him about it, so instead she gave him a clap on the should and swung her bag over her shoulder, leaving the house.

"Cya, Geoff."

--

"Hey, Aden. Aden!" Belle called. He was a few meters in front of her, walking by himself in direction Summer Bay High.

"Oh, hey." he replied as she caught up, panting. "How's things going? I haven't seen you recently."

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, I guess. I never thought about how much we have to study for these wretched exams. I mean, it's a lot of information to process, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't see why we - and I mean, You, Melody, Bible Boy and me don't really hang out much anymore. I thought Chicago had changed things."

"Well, it did, of course. But Melody and Geoff slept together and apparently she's not allowed near him now. And then add the HSC, Homework and everything else we're just trying to catch up. Besides, I didn't think you liked Geoff and Melody. I thought you thought they were losers. I guess Chicago did change a lot."

"Despite everything I've said about them, we are friends, the four of us. Right? I mean, I never thought they were losers. Just god. But not them."

Belle nodded, understanding. "I know. We should definitely hang out sometime though..."

"But you've been acting strange too since what happened in the hotel room. Are you okay with it?"

She sighed, her prayer that it wouldn't come up flew straight out the window. Geoff and Melody weren't the only two who did something that night.

"Look, I'm fine. Aren't you? I mean, we're together, right? I enjoyed it. I mean.."

"I know what you mean. I just thought you were avoiding me, because of it."

--

Melody sighed, and took a minutes break from her homework, and leaned back in her chair to look at the view outside. the sun was shining, and it was really hot. Her Mom had granted her the day off to catch up with work, but really it was just to get her away from Geoff. Why did she have to tell her? And why in gods name was it so hot? She stood up, and left her room with the intention of going to the shop to buy an ice cream or something.

"Mel? Are you going up to the shops?" she heard her Mom call out.

"Yeah, it's just really hot so I thought I'd take a walk and get an ice pop or whatever." she replied, as Christine Jones came out of the kitchen.

"I think I'll join you. I need to get bread and milk and stuff like that anyway."

"Mum, its' okay, I know what your trying to do. I won't go and see him."

--

Belle buried her face in her hands, cursing herself for being so stupid. She didn't know what to do. She didn't think she could face school, so she'd returned home where Geoff was packing his things.

"Your going already?" she had asked.

"Yeah, Lucas is going away so I thought I'd go with him. Irene agrees." he replied hastily, stuffing a Walkman into a lilac sporthouse bag. "Sorry, I know it's your backpack, but I couldn't..."

"It's fine." she smiled weakly. "Look, I think I need to lie down." she stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Have fun, don't be too hard on yourself."


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Coda

Chapter 14 - The final coda.

"Stop here." Geoff told Lucas, signalling for him to pull up beside a white stone house. "This is where she's staying. Thanks ever so much for dropping me off."

"No problem." he replied, confused. "I just can't believe your leaving Summer Bay and dropping out of school. What caused it?"

Geoff paused for a second or two before answering with the vague statement. "I need to get out."

--

Melody stood in her room, her eyes filling with tears, looking down at the thing she held in her hands. She'd suspected it all along. At least she didn't tell her mother about the first time she had done it. She probably wouldn't bear the embarrassment or shame that would come along with her mother being there while she tested positive. But now she was on her own. If she were totally honest with herself, she wondered where she would have been if all of this hadn't happened in the heat of the moment. And all that was left was now that Geoff had gone was silence.

--

Belle almost had to laugh at the fact that Geoff was gone. He couldn't even handle one night of sex with his girlfriend. She had done it with Aden and she wasn't dropping out of school and moving towns. Yeah, she was definitely on to him. She knew he had left for good. She just didn't know the real reasoning behind it. What Irene would say when she found out.

--

She picked up the phone, knowing she was going to kick herself for doing so, ruin everything.

"Mom? Yeah, hi, it's Melody. I just did some tests and I've come back... positive."

Mrs. Jones was silent for a few seconds. "What are you talking about? What tests?"

--

Belle pressed the call button on her blackberry, her eyes closed, already secretly cursing herself.

"I need to talk to you. It's just not working out."

--

Geoff picked up the hotel phone, frowning as he heard the familiar voice.

"Whats up? Why are you acting so weird?"

THE END - SEQUEL "WHAT IF I TOLD YOU" COMING SOON!


End file.
